Unbreakable Heart
by gotic-girl1
Summary: Un mundo forjado en la oscuridad. Una historia de amor escrita con sangre. ¿Podrá el destino unir a dos razas destinadas a odiarse? ¿O toda esperanza se perderá para siempre?
1. Chapter 1: The End Of The Era

" **UNBREAKABLE HEART"**

 _ **Prólogo:**_

 _ **Un mundo forjado en la oscuridad. Una historia de amor escrita con sangre. ¿Podrá el destino unir a dos razas destinadas a odiarse? ¿O toda esperanza se perderá para siempre?**_

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

 **Capítulo 1: The End of the Era**

Siglos atrás cuando los dioses caminaban sobre la tierra y las míticas criaturas se distribuían por las tierras, se alzaban sobre el mundo 2 grandes razas que vivían constantemente en una batalla interminable; la raza de los humanos y la vampírica. Cada una era gobernada por su propio rey, elegido por un consejo designado como Los sabios. Tras sangrientos siglos de feroces peleas, el mundo se vio sumergido en una era de oscuridad y desolación. Las imponentes ciudades que se alzaban antes majestuosas, eran reducidas a montones de piedras y escombros abandonados. Ciudades que nunca volvieron a erigirse a causa de aquellas masacres tan terribles que aún hacían eco en el corazón y mentes de aquellos exiliados que nunca encontraron el retorno a casa nuevamente. Ríos carmesí corrían en su cauce cuesta abajo, desembocando en fétidos charcos contaminados por uno que otro animal muerto. Calles desoladas, miembros mutilados que se abarataban a los costados de los caminos. Un aroma nauseabundo surcaba el aire mezclados con el putrefacto olor de los cadáveres volviendo imposible de respirarlo, pueblos desolados, gritos, lagrimas, tortura y agonía, era lo único que quedaba al paso de los guerreros, mientras que otros lugares corrían con un destino menos desolador cuando el fuego arrasaba toda señal de batalla reduciéndola a cenizas.

En un intento de los dioses para poner fin a una era de oscuridad, mandaron llamar a ambos reyes a la ciudad sagrada de Evanis, lugar donde reposaban los seikas o guardia real, encargados de la protección y seguridad de los dioses. Los seikas más débiles se dedicaban al servicio real, las mujeres eran educadas en las artes, como la pintura y la música. Sobre todos ellos existía un grupo privilegiado de seikas, educados en el arte de la guerra. Cada uno poseía una katana llamada zampakutoh forjada en la llama sagrada y de la cual se le dotaba de un alma para que guiara sus pasos y le brindara sabiduría y protección.

Solo los guerreros más poderosos y aquellos que lograban dejar de lado sentimientos que corrompían el alma eran capaces de lograr materializar el alma de su zampakutoh y adquirir el máximo poder dado a un seika. Una vez que los dos reyes llegaron a la ciudad, fueron dirigidos al recinto principal, donde tras varias horas de discusiones se logró llegar a un acuerdo de paz mutuo, ambos bandos hicierón volver a sus tropas a sus respectivas tierras, por fin el mundo se encontraba en relativa tranquilidad. Por fin el mundo antiguo regresaba a la paz.

Más la ambición y el odio nunca abandonarón el corazón de los hombres, quienes guiados por su Rey Sephirot, levantarón sus banderas nuevamente y se adentraron al Valle de los alaridos, tierra de vampiros, para darle fin a tan vil guerra. Alertados de la presencia de los humanos los vampiros bajo las órdenes de su rey Kaleb, al grito de guerra, tomaron sus katanas y defendieron sus tierras. Al final del día...Kaleb y su raza salieron victoriosos. Mientras que Sephirot con el orgullo herido retiró sus menguadas tropas fuera de aquella tierra maldita, jurando un día no muy lejano vengar la humillación recibida en medio de un mar de sangre.

Varios ocasos después de ese día, un olor a muerte se regó por las ciudades, el preludio a una guerra se vislumbraba en el horizonte. Banderas se izaban en lo alto de las montañas, feroces guerreros enfundados en largas capas negras, una calavera llameante bordada en dorado en la parte trasera, fundas colgadas a sus costados protegiendo katanas del filo más peligroso capaz de cortar hasta el metal más resistente, auras oscuras rodeaban sus cuerpos, seres infernales nacidos para matar, que el mismo infierno escupió de sus entrañas, un par de colmillos asomaban sus perfectas dentaduras, Kaleb y su raza avanzaban dispuestos a exterminar a sus enemigos.

En el valle frente a ellos, majestuosas murallas labradas de piedra seki seki rodeaban la ciudad brindándole protección. Pilares ubicados en la cima ondeaban ferozmente banderas blancas. La ciudad de Egisto, una de las últimas fortalezas humanas. Las trompetas rugieron por lo ancho y largo de la ciudad, los hombres y mujeres corrían despavoridos por las calles buscando un lugar lejos de la furia de la batalla. Tal parecía que la mítica Egisto era la ciudad elegida para una masacre. La última masacre de la era antigua.

A medida que se acercaban a la sangrienta confrontación, las espadas eran desenfundadas, los filosos colmillos aparecían. Las inmensas puertas de Egisto abrieron paso al ejercito humano. El desenlace de la milenaria batalla estaba cerca. Humanos contra Vampiros. El dominio de la tierra estaba por ser escrita.

Feroces gritos, el sonido de las espadas siendo blandidas, de la carne siendo cortada, los gritos de dolor sofocaban el aire, ríos de sangre corrían por el suelo mezclándose con la arena, uno a uno los cuerpos caían ya sin vida, flechas y katanas entorpecían el camino, cabezas rodaban por el suelo, así como otras extremidades mutiladas, el fin estaba cerca, ambos clanes lo sabían.

 **oooooOooooo**

 ** _Sephirot contra Kaleb, todo se resumía a ellos dos, quien ganara, lograría la victoria y gobernaría el mundo._**

Ambas espadas colisionaron, ninguno daba señal se rendirse. La sangre brotaba de heridas profundas en el cuerpo de ambos. En un hábil movimiento, Kaleb blandió su espada arrancando el brazo de Sephirot, con su lengua limpio los rastros de sangre de su espada, parecía que el fin de los humanos era inevitable. Una brillante luz resplandeció en el horizonte. Entre las montañas se izó una bandera blanca con una luna en el centro. La guardia real había llegado. El ambiente se volvió denso, las zampakutohs fueron invocadas, utilizando sonido o velocidad de los dioses, los seikas empezaron a ejecutar a todo el que se encontrara de pie, con sus últimos alientos los reyes de ambos lados, tomaron una decisión, destruir a la guardia real. Con un nuevo grito de guerra, vampiros y humanos atacaron a los guardianes. Kaleb avanzaba sobre los nuevos enemigos asesinando al que se posara frente a él, la sed de sangre corría por sus venas, la derrota no era una opción, su cuerpo se debilitaba rápidamente por la pérdida de sangre. Reuniendo sus últimas energías, Kaleb tomo una decisión fatal, consiente de sus actos, ahí, en medio del campo de batalla, hizo un pacto con Jared, dios del inframundo, su alma a cambio del poder para vencer a sus enemigos.

El silencio se extendió por los alrededores, el sol súbitamente comenzó a oscurecerse, las tinieblas se extendieron por toda la tierra. Las ráfagas de viento furiosas cortaban el denso aire, las arenas se agitaron descontroladas, los suelos se agrietaron, en lo alto de los cielos las inmensas puertas del infierno se abrían paso entre el cielo rasgado. Las gastadas cadenas que la mantenían cerrada comenzaron a agitarse, de un momento a otro, todo quedo en silencio, el sonido de las cadenas rompiéndose y las puertas abriéndose, paralizaron todo movimiento sobre la tierra, ante la mirada temerosa de los guerreros, las puertas del inframundo totalmente materializadas se alzaban sobre sus cabezas.

De lo alto del cielo, un estruendoso ruido azotó el lugar. Las puertas que habían permanecido impenetrables durante siglos, yacían finalmente abiertas. Del interior una inmensa bruma negra salió disparada hacia el campo, envolviendo los cuerpos de los enemigos, haciendo a sus ojos sangrar, entre gritos de dolor finalmente sus almas eran arrebatadas, los guerreros corrían tratando de escapar de la demoníaca neblina. Ante la mirada de kaleb sus enemigos caían muertos bajo sus pies, de un instante a otro una luz cegadora se abrió paso desde adentro de las puertas, perdiéndose en la negrura del alto firmamento.

 **oooooOooooo**

La ciudad sagrada de Evanis conocida como la cuidad de los dioses, era rodeada por una enorme muralla conocida como senkaimon, solo se podía tener acceso por una de las 4 puertas localizadas en cada punto cardinal. La puerta norte o principal poseía el doble de tamaño que las otras restantes, un cielo claro y brillante se cernía sobre la ciudad. De un momento a otro los cielos se abrieron, un poderoso rayo dividió el cielo tiñéndolo de negro. Una fuerza oscura choco contra la puerta norte destruyéndola por completo, y así, traspasando y destruyendo lo que a su paso se ponía, las edificaciones se volvieron ruinas en cuestión de segundos, los cuerpos calcinados de los soldados caían sobre los escombros, el piso se agrietaba dejando paso a ríos de fuego correr bajo la corteza.

Alertados los dioses de la amenaza que caía sobre ellos, salieron del recinto a combatir al maligno poder. Zein, dios de la fuerza, desenfundó su legendaria zampakutoh kyokotzu, acumulando toda su fuerza en la filosa hoja, arremetió contra el destructor rayo partiéndolo en dos, desestabilizándolo y provocando que se destruyera. Los dioses enterados de la masacre que ocurría frente a las murallas de Egisto, reunieron a la guardia real que quedaba a su disposición, quienes enfundados en capas de un blanco reluciente, abandonaron Evanis siendo encabezados por las divinidades.

 ** _La orden había sido clara, matar a todo aquel que se encontrara en el campo de batalla._**

Al llegar, frente a sus ojos se alzaban las míticas puertas del infierno abiertas, arrebatando las almas de los humanos, y tragándoselas al interior del abismo. Por primera vez, los dioses y seikas, sintiendo odio puro recorrer sus venas levantaron sus espadas dispuestos a comenzar la matanza. Cegado por la ira, Raider dios de la velocidad, desgarró su exquisito manto con su mano izquierda, y con la derecha desenfundó su mítica espada, con gran agilidad se posicionó en medio del campo de batalla, un aura azulada desprendida de su katana lo rodeo por completo, un estruendo se escuchó, las arenas se agitaron levantando una densa nube de polvo, una vez que el aire se volvió visible, se mostraba la tierra dividida, separando ambos bandos.

 _ **Los dioses creían que habían logrado apaciguar ambas tropas, pero estaban equivocados.**_

Arremetiendo con furia, las tropas humanas blandieron sus armas contra los dioses, antes de lograr acercarse las tropas de seikas se levantaron frente a ellos haciéndoles frente. Con los humanos ocupadas, Lucana diosa del hado y Arela diosa del kido, invocaron su energía espiritual para tratar de cerrar las puertas del infierno. Un cantico extraño emitían sus bocas, lenguas muertas o lenguas sagradas nadie lo sabía, consiente del plan de las diosas, kaleb asestó un golpe a ambas con el filo de su katana, dejando incompleto su devastador ritual. Ambas féminas retrocedieron ante el ataque, a su lado se posicionaron Raider y Zein, un intercambio de frías miradas, el sonido del filoso metal chocando entre sí, respiraciones agitadas, un mítico enfrentamiento daba comienzo.

 **oooooOooooo**

 _4 dioses, el rey de los vampiros. Una lucha a muerte._

 _Abajo en la tierra, una lucha similar, humanos, vampiros y seikas, una batalla contra la aniquilación._

 **oooooOooooo**

Múltiples heridas tiñendo de rojo los blancos mantos, cuerpos cansados, gotas de sudor recorriendo la pálida piel. ¿Cómo podía la creación batallar con los creadores como su igual? Entre sonidos de lucha, el pacto infernal era revelado a los dioses. Impresión, desconcierto e incredulidad recorrían la mente de los presentes. Más aún, agiles movimientos, regeneración instantánea, un incontrolable nivel de reatsu decían la verdad. El rey de los vampiros tenía control sobre el inframundo. Sabían que debían detenerlo, su existencia y el destino del mundo estaban en juego. Golpes con gran nivel de energía espiritual, ataques perfectamente sincronizados desde los 4 puntos cardinales, invocación de hado y kido, nada parecía surtir efecto.

Agotados y temerosos por primera vez, los dioses decidieron utilizar el último de los recursos. Arela y lucana invocaron un poderoso escudo encerrando dentro a los 4 dioses. Conscientes de que no había otra opción, elevaron un rito sagrado a los cielos, cada uno, tomando su zampaktoh, invocaron su máximo poder. El Bankai. A su lado, los espíritus sellados en sus espadas aparecieron. Tomando cada espíritu, el arma de las manos de sus amos, apuntaron directo al corazón de cada uno respectivamente, ante la mirada atónita de Kaleb, las 4 espadas, atravesaron los 4 corazones.

Una luz cegadora cubrió los cielos, chillidos rompieron el sonido. La luz se desvaneció, los dioses resguardaban entre sus manos, una esfera luminosa, el aire se volvió pesado, frente a los ojos de los espectadores, finalmente el ** _Hougyoku o Arma celestial_** , se mostraba por primera y tal vez ultima vez, la leyenda cobraba vida, el arma forjada por los primeros dioses capaz de destruir la vida y arrasar mundos por fin era liberada de su sello. Con lo último de energía que se encontraba en sus cuerpos, un rayo de luz se estrelló contra las puertas del infierno, alaridos de pecadores provenientes de su interior resonaron. Una ráfaga de viento comenzó a sacudir los valles, arrastrando todo al interior del infierno para tragárselo, mientras el rayo de luz seguía golpeando las puertas.

Cadenas surgieron del interior del infierno, desgarrando la piel del rey de los vampiros, incrustándose a lo largo de su piel, entre gritos de dolor y de odio, la blanca piel era desprendida poco a poco de los huesos, finalmente su cuerpo fue arrastrado al interior de las puertas, antes de cerrarse estrepitosamente. La condena del dios vampírico daba comienzo.

Con el ultimo de sus alientos, los dioses invocaron la energía del Hougyoku. Una onda brillante se expandió por toda la tierra, iluminando hasta el más pequeño rincón. A los pocos minutos se extinguió. La blanca esfera, los humanos, seikas y vampiros que luchaban, habían desaparecido y los dioses junto con ellos. Todo rastro de batalla se esfumo. La guerra sagrada por fin había terminado. El comienzo de una nueva era de paz daba inicio.

 **oooooOooooo**

300 años duró la restauración del mundo antiguo, ambos clanes convivían en sus territorios marcados por una tregua de paz. El mundo estaba listo para un nuevo inicio. Con el paso del tiempo, la guerra sagrada era olvidada poco a poco de la mente de los nuevos habitantes, convirtiéndose en un mito que contar, la verdad y la mentira ya no se distinguían en tal relato, la verdadera razón de la batalla se había olvidado, el mundo parecía listo para seguir su ciclo, o al menos eso creían.

 _Un mundo que fue forjado de las cenizas de la traición, el odio, y el resentimiento, no podía ser eterno. Aun en los momentos de luz siempre hay oscuridad. Aun en el día y a la mirada del sol, siempre llegara la noche. Luz y oscuridad. Bien y mal. Existiendo en un perfecto balance. En un frágil y débil balance, que puede ser roto por el mas mínimo de los errores._

 _Y eso, era lo que muy pronto el mundo estaba por experimentar._

 ** _Continuara..._**


	2. Chapter 2: Demon s Fate

**"UNBREAKABLE HEART"  
**

 _ **Nota:** El titulo del capitulo al igual que el resto de las historias esta inspirado en el titulo de una canción, por si gustan escucharla, esta ocación _

_pertenece a **Within Temptation "Demon´s Fate"**. _

_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

 **CAPITULO 2: A DEMON'S FATE**

Ciudad de Cronida Año 244

-¡Silencio!-los murmullos no se hicieron esperar-...he tomado mi decisión y es irrevocable - concluyo la voz del anciano.

-Pero mi lord, está seguro de lo que ha dicho -el hombre se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta llegar frete a él- le ruego...que lo piense mejor.

\- ¿Acaso tú, un simple sirviente recogido de las arenas del desierto estas poniendo en duda mis decisiones? -protesto en tono serio y elevado el anciano.

Un hombre delgado se acercó aspirando fuertemente aire por sus pulmones- claro que nunca pondríamos en duda sus decisiones tomadas a partir de su gran sabiduría -su voz se volvió temerosa- pero debe de entender, El, no es confiable.

-y quien de aquí lo es? Hemos pasado siglos escondidos a la vista de nuestra propia raza, las decisiones que tomamos es por el bien de nuestra sangre, es para perpetuar nuestro linaje a través de las generaciones. Manteniendo la pureza de nuestra élite por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Las decisiones que tomamos no son un juego para nosotros, algunas son en pro y otras en contra, y gracias a eso hemos llegado hasta donde estamos. Hemos renacido la realeza entre un puñado de impuros. ¿Y tu un simple vasallo que tuvo la suerte de nacer entre el linaje de los nosferatus, te crees con la suficiente autoridad para levantar la voz frente al consejo de las espadas? - su boca escupía las palabras con tanta frialdad que calabaza hasta los huesos. ¿El anciano estaba harto de malgastar su lengua en un insignificante sirviente, que permanecía gancho escuchando su discurso- Me hablas de lealtad? ¿De confianza? - esas estupideces déjalas para las inmundos humanos! ¡La lealtad a la sangre va allá de sus actos repugnantes de honor! -concluyo una voz dentro de la multitud

El anciano aspiro fuertemente, su nula paciencia estaba agotada, con firmeza se levantó de la silla apoyándose en su bastón, para dirigirse al centro en medio de la multitud.

-Es suficiente... no me importa lo que sus estúpidos ideales crean lo que es mejor o no para el clan de los Nosferatus...-su voz volvió a tomar un tono más elevado- El consejo ha hablado y mi decisión ya fue tomada así que no hay nada más que decir -elevo su vista hacia la multitud -Aizen Sosuke, Miembro del Clan de los Talaumar, procedente de las regiones del Adriático, has demostrado el nivel de tus habilidades, así como los beneficios de tenerte como un aliado. Tú el ultimo integrante de la Manada de Roth... Bienvenido a los Ventrue.

-Gracias por el honor mi Lord, tenga por seguro que no lo defraudare -dijo el hombre que hasta ahora había permanecido inclinado ante el anciano. Ocultando una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

En la parte más apartada de la multitud, un hombre de cabellera blanca se alejaba perdiéndose entre las sombras de aquel castillo- parece que finalmente lo has logrado Aizen... -una suave sonrisa enmarco los labios del misterioso personaje- falta poco para que la historia vuelva a repetirse...y más para conocer finalmente el paradero -susurro antes de desaparecer entre la negrura del salón ...

Si tan solo el anciano hubiera notado su sonrisa. Si el consejo hubiera visto más allá de la sangre y el linaje. Si alguien hubiera notado esa blanca figura entre las sombras observando silenciosamente. Y sobre todo si tan solo alguien hubiera visto a través de las mentiras de Aizen. Solo tal vez, la historia no volvería a repetirse, el destino no hubiera entrelazado los hilos del destino nuevamente.

Las arenas del tiempo no volverían a tomar el mismo cause fatal que provocó una masacre eras atrás. Tal vez el destino no hubiera corrido como un predador sediento en busca de su presa. Lamentablemente no siempre el destino juega a tu favor muchas veces solo es un desencadenamiento de sucesos que terminan en un cruel presente que te obliga a tomar decisiones difíciles, que se cierne sobre ti como una víbora que se enreda en tu cuerpo sofocantemente, hasta que termina por consumir todo el oxígeno de tu cuerpo, hasta estrangularte, llevándote al suplicio, a la agonía, hasta que termina por matarte para devorarte y hacer de ti una simple presa.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_

Apareció Aizen! Madre mia! jaja como siempre es el enemigo en todas las historias, el decir quien es la otra persona que aparece aquí creo que esta demás, _¿que ocurrirá ahora? ¿porque sera que tener a aizen como aliado en el clan de los nosferatus podría ser un gran error? ¿que estará tramando Aizen?_ y los mas importante _¿que papel jugara Ichigo y Rukia en esta historia?_ El capitulo aunque corto marca el fin de una etapa y el comienzo de una nueva. A partir de aquí los nuevos capítulos contaran la historia principal, pero para ello se tuvieron que contar los sucesos anteriores que desencadenaran el lazo de la historia. En fin nos vemos en el Próximo capitulo. Bye!


End file.
